1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brewing apparatus such as a drip coffeemaker and, more particularly, to an improved drip coffeemaker that interposes a separate definitive condenser or plenum chamber of a specific formation and construction in the tube between the heating source and the spreader for eliminating steaming and raising the brew temperature while delaying the build-up of mineral films in the system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional electric drip coffeemakers it is common practice to provide a generally C-shaped molded plastic housing with a lower horizontal leg for holding a heated carafe, and the other upper horizontal leg forming an overhanging top wall above the carafe and containing a water spreader for dripping hot water through an intermediate coffee brew basket into the carafe. The vertical leg contains an internal water reservoir and heating chamber below it to supply heated water through tube means to a water spreader in the top wall of the housing and into the coffee brew basket. Such coffeemakers have widely replaced the percolator types and this general type, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,740, may come in numerous sizes including smaller four cup coffeemakers of generally similar construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,840, both patents of common assignment. One of the problems associated with such coffeemakers is excessive steaming which leads to condensation leaks and long brew times and in some cases low brew temperatures. Additionally, objectionable mineral build-up in the system occurs as precipitated out of the water. The present invention is an improvement on such conventional drip coffeemakers to overcome these troubles. The concept of a definitive condenser in the line between the heater and the spreader is disclosed in co-pending co-owned application, Ser. No. 6/181,955, Filed Aug. 28, 1980 and the instant invention is an improvement on said co-pending application disclosing a specific structural arrangement of the definitive condenser to achieve the improved results.